Eclipsed Crown Colosseum 10
'Background' Eclipsed Crown Colosseum 10 'is the tenth Colosseum Event. It has the same basic rules as the previous incarnation, Eclipsed Crown Colosseum 9. ''Note: For Colosseum Events your TOTAL deck power (attack + defense) modified by the captain bonus is used. No other modifiers (Card skills, realm bonus, formation) are used in the win streak battles. Including Colosseum Boss Advantage cards in your deck will increase your cards' Attack against the Inescapable crisis stage boss, Rudra, in a Raid style battle, during which your skills and realm bonuses can trigger. Edit your deck accordingly. '' 'Changes Once the boss appears, he may now be battled as many times as you want/need to defeat him, within a 60-minute window. 'Event details' *Registration Period: 3/?/2014 - 3/5/2014 (EST) *'Event Period: 3/6/2014 - 3/13/2014 (EST)' Register in time, and the Giveaway items will be distributed upon entering the event page once the event has begun. The Registration Giveaway Items for this event was: 5x Tourney Potion 'Event Boss' *Rudra: Appears occasionally after a 10-streak win. Defeat for extra loot and event points. May be fought as many times as desired within 60 minutes of appearing. Specific Boss advantage cards gain extra bonus damage against him. 'New cards introduced' *''Prizes:'' **Rudra (Total Boss Win reward) **Sarasvarti (Total Boss Win reward) 'Event Specialists:' *Nymeue - 15x Damage vs Colosseum Boss *Victimarius - 7.5x Damage vs Colosseum Boss *Mormo the Butcher - MAX 5x Damage vs Colosseum Boss 'Features' *'Tourney potion': Refills your Tourney Point pool. Bought directly in the store shop (3, 6, 10, 20). They are also awarded as cycle ranking rewards and given out as incentive gifts. *'Tourney points': Allows you to fight in the Colosseum. 1 hour/point recovery time. Maximum amount is 3. *'Adrenalin Rush': Doubles the overall power (attack value + defense value + advantage bonus) of your deck for 10 minutes. *'Inescapable Crisis Stage': You've attracted the attention of Rudra. Perseverance is a requisite to victory! *'Rival Rankings': Similar to Guild War Cycles, these bonus (1-Day) Tourney Potions (1 - 5) and Bonus Ranking Point (0 - 5000) rewards are given out every 6 hours at 00:00, 6:00, 12:00 and 18:00 (EDT). 'Incentive Gift Listing ' *For Login any time after Event Start **3/6/2014 - Colosseum Event Kickoff Gift - Tourney Potion x5 *For logging in on a specific day **3/6/2014 - Colosseum Event Daily Incentive Gift - Tourney Potion (1 Day / 24 Hrs) x3 **3/7/2014 - Colosseum Event Daily Incentive Gift - Tourney Potion (1 Day / 24 Hrs) x3 **3/8/2014 - Colosseum Event Daily Incentive Gift - Tourney Potion (1 Day / 24 Hrs) x3 **3/9/2014 - Colosseum Event Daily Incentive Gift - Tourney Potion (1 Day / 24 Hrs) x3 **3/10/2014 - Colosseum Event Daily Incentive Gift - Tourney Potion (1 Day / 24 Hrs) x3 **3/11/2014 - Colosseum Event Daily Incentive Gift - Tourney Potion (1 Day / 24 Hrs) x3 **3/12/2014 - Colosseum Event Daily Incentive Gift - Tourney Potion (1 Day / 24 Hrs) x3 **3/13/2014 - Colosseum Event Daily Incentive Gift - Tourney Potion (1 Day / 24 Hrs) x3 'Win Streak rewards' *The longer the Win Streak, the better the rewards. In addition to Ranking Points you will get 1 of the 5 loot rewards randomly according to your win streak length as shown in the loot table below: *Ranking Points: *''Maximum'' Loot rewards: 'Strategy' *Use the 3 TP attack. It has far better results and rewards: **Doubles your deck power (attack + defense). **Awards 5 times the amount of ranking points that you get from the Win Streaks. **Increases the Adrenalin Gauge by 5 times as much as a 1 TP attack. *Maximize your deck power. Choose the cards with the highest stat total (sum of attack + defense) per card cost point (stat total / cost). *Save your Tourney Potions for when your Adrenalin Rush gets activated. Then use as many of them as possible in the 10 minutes it lasts. 'Boss Defeat Rewards' *Rudra - Awarded after 50, 100, 150, and 200 Defeats of Rudra. *Sarasvarti - Awarded after 250, 300, 400, 500 Defeats of Rudra. See Seperate page for individual Colosseum Boss Defeat Rewards 'Total Tournament Win Rewards' 'Rival Ranking Rewards' Rival Ranking Rewards are given out based on your ranking within a 6 hour cycle against 9 other rivals, these rivals are either randomly chosen or at least partially taken from a pool of players at a similar rank so that players that attain Rank 1 must compete more fiercely. The Ranking Points accumulated from participating in the coloseeum during this 6 hour cycle is used to determine your Rival Rank. The 1-day reward potions are sent directly to your inventory so it is not possible to stockpile Rival Ranking reward potions. Each 1-day potion has it's own expiry counter, but the 1-day potion Expiry timer located in the items page always shows the time left of the next expiring potion, this does not mean all the 1-day potions will expire at that time. As with all Rival Ranking based rewards, you must obtain at least 1 point during the cycle to receive ANY of the rival ranking rewards. Note: There may be a time lag of up to 30 minutes until Rival Ranking rewards are delivered to your inventory. You will know they have been delivered if, when you enter the Coloseeum page, you see the following message at the top of your screen underneath the Coloseeum banner, this message will only appear once: |> You Received Rival Ranking Rank {#} Rewards Got {####} Ranking Points. Tourney Potions(1day) x {#} have been transferred to your inventory. During Golden Cycles Bonus Ranking points or bonus reward items will be given out in the rival ranking rewards, golden cycle times fall in the 12:00 - 18:00 and 18:00 - 24:00 (EST) cycles of each day of the event. The exact bonus for these cycles are not known ahead of time so check the rewards in game during the golden cycle times. exact bonuses will be updated as the information becomes available. Listed below is the general term of benefits of the Golden Time cycles. Golden Time Cycle Times 'Rival Rewards - Regular Cycle' 'Rival Rewards - Golden Cycle (Golden Time)' 'Rival Rewards - Golden Cycle ('Double Golden Time) Rival Rewards - Golden Cycle (Triple Golden Time) 'Rival Rewards - Golden Cycle (Double Golden Cycle Colosseum Points)' 'Rival Rewards - Golden Cycle (Triple Golden Cycle Colosseum Points)' Total Ranking Rewards Guild Ranking Rewards Category:Events Category:Colosseum Event